Career Ending Words
by LJemima
Summary: Atlantis Complex symptoms include ... embarrassing professions of love to a certain feisty LEPrecon fairy. Artemis utters a few possibly career ending words for Holly.


A/N: This story is based on a summary for the Atlantis Complex. It's A/H, though I assure you, it is done in a completely canon way. You'll see what I mean :) Anyways, I am still working on the Koan Complication, and Life is No Fairytale, if you can believe it! Finally I am free from school! Now all I have to do is start up an entire business, and run it! :D Plenty of free time for me! But rest assured, I will update those other two soon! :D

* * *

Career Ending Words

Holly was tensed in the chair beside the head of the council, a goblin-dwarf hybrid named Dorf. Frond knows how that came about.

Holly shuddered. If thoughts of his making weren't enough, his slug burger breath was.

Holly turned her attention to the distraught young man on the other side of the one-way glass.

His pale skin glowed in the dimly lit room, and his wide mismatched eyes flitted around the room nervously.

Artemis looked frightened, more than she had ever seen him. And confused, an expression hardly ever seen on the young man's face.

Holly was so upset by it, tears began to well up. She immediately brushed them away. Feeling sorry for Artemis? Never.

She was torn from her thoughts by the harsh voice of Councillor Dorf. His voice was like nails on a chalkboard.

"Master Fowl," he drawled, his voice unbelievably derogatory.

Artemis looked up, bewildered. "Yes?"

"We're here to ask you a few questions." Dorf clipped. "First, could you tell me about any contact you may have had with magic over the years?"

Artemis looked utterly lost. "Magic? Magic?" He laughed. "That's ridiculous! There's..."

He paused, shaking his head.

"Actually, despite my interaction with the fairies over the years, I've had little contact with any magic. I have seen healings, but never been healed myself. Major Short has been..."

"Really..." Dorf muttered. He looked at Holly, "Perhaps you will still be employed after this interrogation." He raised an eyebrow.

Holly almost screamed right there.

She turned her attention back to Artemis. He looked dead, blank. His face was expressionless.

She was truly worried about him.

"Concillor Dorf, sir. He seems not well, perhaps we should resume the interview later..."

Artemis immediately looked up, grinning confidently.

There he was, the good old Artemis.

"I've been hiding things for a long time," he began.

Holly tensed, whatever was coming, it was not going to be good. Probably not good for her career one bit.

Oh well, she could always go back to private detective work. She sighed, bracing herself for what came next.

"It's really not very good, psychologically speaking, to keep all these things pent up inside."

"So, I've decided to let them out. Just to you Holly. And for the enjoyment of the Councillor as well."

Artemis' eyes glinted dangerously.

Holly shuddered, this was worse then Dorf's slug burger breath.

Dorf again raised his eyebrow at her.

"Eugh..." was something like the sound that came from Holly's throat.

"First of all, Holly. Remember that time all those years ago, when you surprised me in the operations booth? You mentioned lollipops."

He grinned maniacally.

Oh Frond, Holly thought. He really does have the Complex.

"I actually do like them. Delightfully childish sugar treats. I always enjoyed them." He smirked.

He seemed to be staring straight at Holly throught the one way glass.

She slumped down in her chair.

The Councillor glared at her.

"Another thing. You'll enjoy this, Councillor."

"A few years ago, in the time stream, I stole some magic."

Holly could have sworn Dorf's glare was burning a hole in the center of her forehead.

"Now I told everyone I had lost it when we came back through the time stream. A lie. I tried to use that magic to heal my mother, and I know for a fact, that it still flows in my viens."

"Such a relief, isn't it? It's just great to get this all off my chest, out in the open."

Holly grimaced. What he had already said would probably get her fired.

"This last bit is the most important of all. This of all things, will be a great relief. You have to know Holly."

Artemis' eyes softened like a puppy dogs.

_Oh d'Arvit_, Holly thought. _Here come the career ending words now._

"Holly Short. A few years ago, I began to see you a little differently."

_Oh Frond. _

"It was confusing, and something completely new to me. But I've finally figured it out."

Holly took a deep breath.

"Major Holly Short, I am in love with you."

* * *

A/N: Just to let you know, the summary said one of the side effects for the Atlantis Complex was "unexpected declarations of love for a certain feisty female Recon Officer." HA! I have seen a few fics based on this, but I just had to write my own! I figured I could throw in a couple other often mentioned/ questioned events in the series :) Please review! :D I would love if you would! :D


End file.
